<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 Day 5: Lactation by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371302">Kinktober 2020 Day 5: Lactation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight'>BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Geralt got emotions in this porn story okay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Settling in a corner, Geralt watched his bard (yes, <em>his</em>, he wasn’t too proud to admit it) strut and peacock around the room. Jaskier sent him a saucy wink as he caught sight of Geralt, and something in Geralt’s chest loosened at that. Leaning back against the wall, he took a deep breath in. Underneath the stench of sweat from the masses and barely hidden fear, he was able to identify the warm, fruity scent of Jaskier. But… there was something odd about it, a strange undercurrent. It brought to mind long-buried memories of when he was younger, and couldn’t sleep—a drink he had been given as a child, maybe?</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier is cursed and Geralt is very eager to help...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020 Day 5: Lactation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t beta read and took me like an hour and a half to write. Have mercy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was rarely surprised to run into Jaskier now. They’d been traveling together for many years by now (and been friends for almost as long, though Geralt would never admit it) and been fucking for roughly half that time. Often they would separate as Jaskier’s fame called him away to festivals and courts, while Geralt’s Path led another way. Sometimes they separated for only a few days, sometimes weeks or months, and, once, a few years. But they always came back together again. So when Geralt stepped into the small town’s tavern and heard Jaskier playing, he wasn’t surprised.</p><p>Settling in a corner, he watched his bard (yes, <em>his</em>, Geralt wasn’t too proud to admit it) strut and peacock around the room. Jaskier sent him a saucy wink as he caught sight of Geralt, and something in Geralt’s chest loosened at that. Despite everyone else clawing for Jaskier’s attention, the only bed he would be warming tonight would be Geralt’s. Leaning back against the wall, Geralt took a deep breath in. Underneath the stench of sweat from the masses and barely hidden fear, he was able to identify the warm, fruity scent of Jaskier. But… there was something odd about it, a strange undercurrent. It brought to mind long-buried memories of when he was younger, and couldn’t sleep—a drink he had been given as a child, maybe?</p><p>Jaskier sat down across from Geralt, and Geralt quickly focused on him. He was rambling about winning the festival in Vizima they had separated for, which then quickly jumped to a story about the stunning prostitute he’d shared a night with. Geralt felt his heart clench, but ignored it, giving a grunt. Content he was listening, Jaskier continued to talk, only finishing with a half breathless ‘how have you been’ when the barmaid set a bowl of stew down in front of him. In halting words, Geralt described the few contracts he’d taken since then—a pack of nekkers, an endrega nest, and a particularly annoying water hag. Jaskier listened with rapt attention, and Geralt knew he was filing away every bit of information for his songs.</p><p>“I have a room at the inn,” Jaskier’s voice was heavy with implied meaning, his eyes dark with desire. As if Geralt would turn down a warm room and a willing bed partner… especially if that partner was Jaskier. By now, Jaskier knew Geralt well enough that they didn’t need to speak. Jaskier simply paid for his food (and Geralt’s, though he didn’t need to) before heading back towards the inn.</p><p>On the walk back though, Geralt noticed Jaskier wincing and rubbing at his chest, the strange scent increasing. He waited patiently for Geralt to stable Roach, even if he was fidgeting more than usual. Geralt resolved to ask him what was wrong once they were safely hidden away in Jaskier’s room, feeling worried at the pained look on his bard’s face. That only increased when Jaskier hurried Geralt through the inn and up the stairs, into his room. Jaskier had looked downright panicked when the innkeeper had tried to stop Geralt.</p><p>“Jaskier? What’s wrong?” Geralt grunted as soon as the door closed behind him. Jaskier didn’t answer, hastily dropping his lute onto the bed before practically ripping off his doublet and chemise. The scent got even stronger once the bard’s tops were off, and it wasn’t hard to find the cause. Both of Jaskier’s nipples were red and puffy, drops of white liquid dripping out of them to slide down his chest. At first Geralt was concerned- was it some sort of illness, or infection? But as Jaskier crouched over the chamber pot and gave one swollen nipple a squeeze, causing a stream of white to gush out, Geralt understood. It was milk. He’d never gotten hard so quickly in his life. Geralt’s mouth watered as he stared at Jaskier desperately milking himself with little whines. He didn’t dare move though, hypnotized by the sight and smell. Every pull made Jaskier give a little gasp and whimper, his eyes glittering. The sounds he made had Geralt’s cock twitching in his smalls, but he resisted the urge to touch Jaskier, to latch his mouth onto one nipple and suck.</p><p>All too soon it was over, Jaskier wobbling over to the bed and collapsing onto it, his eyes red-rimmed and teary. Geralt stood by awkwardly, unsure what to do. Finally, Jaskier seemed to remember his presence and sat up, rubbing at his face.</p><p>“Sorry, Geralt… I should, I should explain, I think,” Jaskier sighed, standing up to move his lute over by his bags. Geralt’s body finally kicked into gear and he placed his own bags down before leaning against the wall, wanting to give Jaskier space. Except that wasn’t what Jaskier wanted—he gave an impatient huff and patted the bed next to him, pouting. Geralt didn’t even bother trying to resist, and settled onto the bed next to Jaskier.</p><p>“...It is milk, right?” Geralt asked before Jaskier could begin to explain.</p><p>“That’s part of the explanation! I would smack you but you’re still wearing your armor, dear heart. I assure you I’m in no danger,” Jaskier promised, and Geralt could detect no lie. Relaxing a bit more, he began to take off his armor, Jaskier quickly helping with some of the more hard to reach buckles. “So, as you know, I went to the bardic festival in Vizima not a month ago. Apparently one of the other competitors, ah, took offense to my presence, I believe. Seemed to think they were guaranteed a win until I showed up. So they hired a mage to curse me. Rather luckily for me, the mage they hired was a fan of mine, apparently. Came to me before cursing me, in fact. They still had to curse me, something about an honor code, I wasn’t quite paying attention, as I was quite worried that I was about to be cursed-“</p><p>“Yes, Jaskier. I get it, what’s the curse?” Geralt barked. He didn’t need the entire story, just the details of the curse. Despite what Jaskier said about not being in danger, he was still worried for his bard. Jaskier made an irritated noise and lightly smacked his shoulder.</p><p>“I was getting there, Geralt! You can’t rush a good story! This other musician hadn’t specified what type of curse, so the mage simply picked a curse that was more annoying than harmful. I’ve been cursed to, ah… that is to say…” he trailed off, and possibly for the first time, Geralt saw Jaskier look embarrassed. “I’ve been cursed to produce milk. Like a cow. I’ve found that if I… if I don’t milk myself every so often, my chest gets quite sore… the mage said it should wear off by itself in a month, so only a few more days! Nothing at all to worry about!” Jaskier quickly assured Geralt. Which did calm Geralt down some, but he still felt the need to get up and pace, fretting over the danger his bard had been in. “Don’t you make that scary face at me! It wasn’t my fault!” Jaskier defended himself, obviously mistaking Geralt’s worry for anger.</p><p>“...I’m glad you’re alright,” Geralt said, when what he really wanted to do was pull Jaskier into his arms and hold him. He settled for returning to the bed, pressing his side against Jaskier. He quickly found himself with a lap full of bard as Jaskier pressed close, tugging him down for a kiss.</p><p>“Why don’t you show me how glad you are, Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice was low and flirty—whatever the curse had done, it hadn’t affected Jaskier’s libido in any way. If anything, it possibly made him bolder, pushing Geralt down onto the bed before hastily stripping him. Usually Jaskier was content to let Geralt take charge, but not tonight. The entire time Jaskier was riding him though, Geralt couldn’t help but think of the milk that was just sitting in Jaskier’s chest. He wanted to taste it, wanted to suckle like a babe. Just the thought made him come almost embarrassingly quickly, though it didn’t seem like Jaskier had noticed, reaching his peak alongside Geralt.</p><p>The two of them barely cleaned up before going back to bed. Jaskier tired from performing, and Geralt from traveling. It was nice, Geralt thought, to sleep curled around his bard, to listen to his even breathing and heartbeat. To press against his neck and breath in his scent, especially with the slight change.</p><p>It was the early hours of the morning when Geralt woke up, Jaskier gently shaking him.</p><p>“Geralt, I have to milk myself again. Let me up,” Jaskier almost begged once he knew he had Geralt’s attention. “Please, it hurts.”</p><p>Later, Geralt wouldn’t know what possessed him to do it. Made he was unwilling to lose the warm body next to him, or maybe he was just thirsty. Instead of letting Jaskier up, Geralt moved his head to Jaskier’s chest… and took one nipple into his mouth. The drops of liquid that had leaked out were sweet on his tongue, like honey had been added to the milk. Instinctively he began sucking, and was rewarded with more of the delicious liquid. Above him Jaskier gasped, arching up with a moan, but Geralt paid little attention to that as he greedily kept drinking, holding Jaskier in place. Distantly he was aware of a hand threading into his hair to press him closer, and something hard starting to nudge against his thigh, where it was pressed between Jaskier’s legs.</p><p>Still, he kept sucking, eager for more sweet milk. Eventually the steady stream turned into a trickle, then just droplets. With a growl, Geralt moved to Jaskier’s other nipple, rolling over to pin him more. Jaskier was panting and groaning, gasping out encouragement as he humped Geralt’s thigh, his own leg pressing against Geralt’s own length. It was little challenge to grind down as he drank—in fact, it seemed to make the milk taste even better. Every roll of his hips sent pleasure racing up and down his spine, and every time Jaskier arched up, Geralt was rewarded with a stream of milk.</p><p>Again, the milk eventually ran out, and Geralt pulled away almost regretfully, licking his lips for any traces of sweet liquid that remained. He wasn’t expecting Jaskier to grab him by the hair and yank him up so they were face to face, their unclothed lengths brushing.</p><p>“Fuck, that was sexy,” Jaskier panted, his pupils blown wide in the dim morning light, “gods above, I love you!”</p><p>Geralt felt that he should say something to that, but then Jaskier was kissing him, and he decided it could wait. Greedily Jaskier licked into his mouth as he arched up, rubbing against Geralt almost desperately. Geralt returned the kiss with equal fervor, grinding his hips down with a moan. It didn’t take long for him to stiffen, come splashing between their bodies as he reached his peak, Jaskier only seconds behind him. They broke apart, panting quietly as they stared at each other.</p><p>“...Did you mean it. That you love me?” Geralt was the first to break the tenuous silence. Jaskier huffed and turned away, his cheeks turning red.</p><p>“Of course I did… but I understand if you don’t feel the same, nothing has to change between us,” he began, only for Geralt to cut him off with a quick kiss.</p><p>“I love you too. And next time you need to milk yourself, let me help.” Geralt growled, smirking as Jaskier turned even more red. With a massive yawn, he rested his head on Jaskier’s shoulder, snuggling closer. “Now go back to sleep, we still have a few hours before we need to leave.”</p><p>“Wait. Geralt, I’m not a pillow! Is this because you just drank milk? Geralt, wake up! Geralt!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I even need to say it? If you notice a huge error or think I’m missing a tag, let me know. Drop a comment if you liked it. Please.</p><p> </p><p>Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited</p><p>Find and support me on Tumblr!<br/><a href="https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com">Regular Blog</a><br/><a href="https://borealwrites.tumblr.com">Writing Blog</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>